


Series: "Between a Human and a Darkin"

by littlemaxima



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Gen, Other, Works Update
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 01:58:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15062543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemaxima/pseuds/littlemaxima
Summary: A quick update on "Consent", as well as why I'm creating this series





	Series: "Between a Human and a Darkin"

Hey there!  
  
It's littlemaxima here, giving a quick update:  
  
  
Part 1: "Consent"  
  
I know for the first few chapters, it was straight up p*rn, but when I was writing the last two chapters, I've realized I could make a story with character development and ACTUAL plot, and I really would like to continue their stories.  
  
Part 2: The series : "Between a Human and a Darkin"  
  
I have just made "Consent" part 1 of this series, as it serves as an introduction to the major characters in this series.   
  
This series will be about the relationship between Ezreal and Aatrox, their backstories, their fun times, bad times, sad times, _**G L A D E**_ times etc. etc.  
I hope y'all can tune in for the works.   
  
Although, however, this will be totally different from the other big work I've been planning.  
  
  
  
That's the end of my updates. Hope y'all will like my stories!

**Author's Note:**

> You are an uncultured swine who doesn't watch vines religiously if you don't get the reason why i wrote   
> G L A D E


End file.
